Love will last forever
by TheGirlOnFire90
Summary: This is a typical love story about two people who will learn many things on their way on finding eachother
1. Fights

Love will last forever

A new story i wrote about Natsume and Mikan since it was so long i have wrote a fic about them and about Gakuen Alice since i am losing the interest in it so this is my last and final fanfic about the manga/anime story. And i am gonna write about another anime who i just love: Soul Eater and it will be different couples there and more better which i have hope for:D

Title: Love will last forever

Anime/manga: Gakuen Alice

Couple: NatsumexMikan

Disclaimer: I do not own this manga or the characters, the mangaka does!

note: This story will be about 3-5 chapters or something, just so you all know^^

First chapter: _Fights and misunderstandings_

This a typical story about love between two people as other stories are about and this story begins with the maincharacter Sakura Mikan who is 13 years old and is a special star (the ESP promoted her after the knowledge about her Stealing and Instertion Alice), the other maincharacter Hyuuga Natsume who as Mikan is 13 and he is a special star himself because of his abilities and his Fire Alice, and we have the Ice queen Hotaru (age 13) who has the Invention Alice, Nogi Ruka that is Hotarus victim of taking photos and he has the Animal Pheromone Alice and there we have my own made up character but i won't reveal that person yet;D

Normal POV

The sun has just rised above the schoolground when the alarmclock rang in a girls room but of course she wouldn't woke up from that so the alarm kept on ringing louder and louder until she slowly was waking up.

"Mmm...five more minutes more..." The sleepy girl muttered and tried to turn off the alarm but she missed and accidentally made the alarm fall to the floor with a thud. Mikan as the girl name was woke up in an instant and took the clock and looked at it and widened her eyes.

"AHHh! i'm gonna be late!" Mikan screamed in panic and dressed herself fast into her uniform and put her hair in two pigtails like always and hurried to her classroom.

Currently in the class

Hotaru's POV

_"I hope the baka won't be late again, if she does i will shoot her with my new version of Baka Gun 5.2" _I thought bitterly as i was just finished on my newest version on the Baka Gun. I looked around the classroom and find it quite messy as usual and nothing has really changed except that the bunny boy gave up on Mikan a while ago.

I heared the classroom door opened and looked and saw Mikan who was gasping for air, i bet she woke up late again but i guess she's right on time. Good i don't have to shoot her for being late.

"Good...morning...everyone..." I heard Mikan say to everyone as the greeted her back with smiles but i didn't really care about greeting her. Then i noticed she looked at my way and i snorted and looked away, but i knew she wasn't gonna care about that.

"HOOOOTARUUUUU~!" Mikan screamed and jumped towards me to hug me but i took out my Baka Gun and shoot her as she flew and landed hard on the ground quite hard as she slowly got up and rubbed her sore butt and pouted at me like always.

"Mou, Hotaru~ Why can't i hug you once in a while?" She pouted sadly, like a dog that didn't got attention

"Because you are bothering me in my work, baka" I said coldy, giving my best friend a glare

"B-but..." Mikan started but she was silenced by the glare i gave her, then the door opened yet again and in came Natsume who had a expressionless face again but i knew he was gonna tease Mikan about her panties..they have been fighting over and over since she first came here two years ago and that will never change.

"Blueberrie panties today, Blueberry-girl?" Asked Natsume with a smirk as i saw Mikan react and stood up, covering her shown panties with her skirt as i sighed.

_"Here we go again..." _Everyone and myself thought.

And i looked at the twos never-ending fight

"You peeped, didn't you? You pervert!" Yelled Mikan clearly angry

"I didn't peep, blueberry-girl. You showed me" Natsume said with that smirk which made Mikan even more angry"

W-why you...!" She started but then the door opened and i looked at the door and Narumi-sensei opened the door and walked in with a smile as me and the rest noticed his choose of clothes...so gay...

"Ohayou Gozaimasu minna-san!" Narumi Greeted cheerfully as always and with a gest of his hands towards Mikan and Natsume, they walked to their places.

Normal POV

"I hope you are ready to begin the lesson" Narumi-sensei said as he smiled and looked too see if everyone was here and everyone was as he put his hands together and then the lesson started.

An hour and 30 minutes later Narumi-sensei's lesson ended at last, the class looked exaused and made their way to their next lesson with jinno-sensei as some of the class looked back too se Mikan and Natsume fighting again. They where soo used to this now after almost two years, some of them actually thought if those two where in love with eachother but that wasn't true, right?

5 minutes everyone reached the classroom where they gonna have math with the ever-feared Jinno-sensei who everyone was afraid of (except Natsume and Hotaru). The class was gonna begin in 10 minutes so they had time to relax a little

but those minutes was ended in an instant as Jinno-sensei walked in with a bitterly attitude as always as everyone (especielly Mikan who greatly feared Jinno-sensei) shuddered as he pointed his electric wand at the class and glared.

"Time for math, you ever-failing kids." Glared Jinno-sensei, especielly looking at Mikan because he know how bad she is at math and Mikan looked terrified and cried animetears. When the class was finally over for everyone they walked to get some lunch which they deserved after a lesson with Jinno-sensei.

_At the Sakura tree_

Natsume's POV

_"Finally some peace from those crazy teachers and Polka" _I thought and took out my manga from my pocket and started reading as i felt the calm breeze from the wind and secretly smiled to myself. And i'd never tires of teasing Polka about her panties, well...it's not enterily my fault for noticing her childlish panties when she shows them for me.

"To tell you the truth Mikan, when you first came here i hated you because of your cheerfulness,your smile,your laugh..everything about you, i hated but now...i find you not annoying nor do i hate you anymore...what to i really feel about her?" I asked myself out loud adn looked up at the blue sky.

"Who are you talking about, Natsume" Asked a familiar voice and i turned around and saw none other than Polka looking at me with a smile as i looked away, not wanting to tell because why would I talk about _feelings_ with _her_?

"Nothing to do with you, Blueberries" I said coldly without looking at her as i could feel her anger rising.

"Mouu, you are a baka, Natsume! Why can't i know? I am your friend, right?" She puffed and glared at me with crossed arms as i looked at her a little and returned to reading my manga.

"Because this has nothing to do with you so don't bother nagging anymore, my ears will explode so get lost, aho" I continued not looking at her and knew she was quite mad about know.

"Fine!" She said and walked away from me as i sighed as i looked at her retreating figure and hid my eyes behind my bangs. This day has surely been worthless, i hope tomorrow will be better.

_Next day in the classroom_

Normal POV

"Now i want to introduce you t a new transfer student, please come in" Said Narumi-sensei cheerfully and looked at the door and it slowly opened and in walked a boy.

When he had stopped infront of everyone in class, Narumi-sensei wrote his name on the

board as the new student was gazing over his new classmates.

"Kirakawa Ryo"


	2. Character info

Love will last forever

A new story i wrote about Natsume and Mikan since it was so long i have wrote a fic about them and about Gakuen Alice since i am losing the interest in it so this is my last and final fanfic about the manga/anime story. And i am gonna write about another anime who i just love: Soul Eater and it will be different couples there and more better which i have hope for:D

Title: Love will last forever

Anime/manga: Gakuen Alice

Couple: NatsumexMikan

Disclaimer: I do not own this manga or the characters, the mangaka does!

This is only some info about the characters~

bear with it plzz and i will continue tomorrow after school with my fanfic so don't worry:D

Character Information:

Name: Sakura Mikan

Age: 13

Alice: Nullification,Stealing & Insertion Alice

Alicetype: Special Ability

Star rank: Special star

Haircolor: Brown

Eyecolor: Brown

Best friend: Imai Hotaru

Name: Hyuuga Natsume

Age: 13

Alice: Fire Alice

Alicetype: Dangerous Ability

Star rank: Special Star

Haircolor: Black

Eyecolor: Red/raven

Best friend: Nogi Ruka

Name: Imai Hotaru

Age: 13

Alice: Invention Alice

Alicetype: Technical Ability

Star rank: Triple star

Haircolor: Black

Eyecolor: Purple

Best friend: Sakura Mikan

Name: Nogi Ruka

Age: 13

Alice: Animal Pheromone

Alicetype: Somatic Ability

Star rank: Triple star

Haircolor: Yellow

Eyecolor: Light blue

Best friend: Hyuuga Natume

Name: Kirakawa Ryo

Age: 14

Alice: Water & Fire Alice

Alicetype: Special Ability

Star rank: Double star

Haircolor: Dark Blue

Eyecolor: Black

Best friend: Unknown


End file.
